Unforgettable
by Iara0209
Summary: This is a new story in a modern life. The destiny will link the lives of eric and snow to find the love. New characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Unforgettable**

**Eric Pov**

It was Friday, has been a long day full of meetings and conferences, partner of a big company dedicated to construction, boss of the department of arquitecture. I had been working in a big project, a new mall with hundreds of departments; it was an important project and almost was ready. I was exhausted, when I finish this project, I'll take a long vacations. I really need rest. Now just wanted go home, take a hot shower and sleep.

I was sitting in my desk working, when someone called to the door. Come in! Noah entered to my office.

-Eric! Friend, I have news. Noah was my best friend and partner; we have been working together for more that 3 years.

-Yeah? I grinned, that is not a novelty.

- I'm an informed men, he teased. Shane arrives this night, so after here we'll to drink something to the new bar.

-yes, I know, Shane called me, but, I can't go, I have a meeting with Mr. Harrison, Mattew and the others partners to finalize the project of the new mall.

-Right, I had forgotten, but, you can reach us later.

-I'm not sure how long it will take me, but I will try

You know that, I invited Danielle and she said yes.

-Danielle? Fine, she seems a nice girl.

-Yeah, she is pretty and I like her so much. She's the woman of my life.

-I laughed aloud. Yeah? I remember the last time you said that.

-He smiled. This time is true... and what about you? After Sara, I haven't seen you go out with a woman seriously.

-I stayed thoughtful, I don't wanted think about her... That is because I haven't found the right girl for me.

-The right girl….. Yes, I've always said, you and Shane are romantic guys. He teased

-Yes, is in my nature, I joked

At that moment rang the phone, yes, Susan?

-Mr. Johnson is waiting for you in the meeting rooms, Mr. Howard

-Thanks Susan, I'll go in a minutes. I took my documents and Noah and I got out of the office, I made my way to the meeting rooms. I had been speaking with Mr. Johnson about his project until we came to an agreement, after that, I went directly to my office to finish my work... At the end of the day I prepared my documents that I would need for the meeting of this night, I took my pocket telescopic, my cell phone and got out of the office. I walked by the halls towards elevator.

I was happy with the Shane's return; he was one of my best friends. He, Noah and I were like brothers. We knew each since a long time ago and now all will be together again. I was very busy with my thoughts that when I turned the corner felt that I collide with someone, I fell back on the ground.

Ouch! I opened my eyes and I stayed paralyzed when I saw her, the most beautiful woman that my eyes have been seen before, righteous... Over me, her beautiful green eyes look at me, her cheeks flushed. We looked directly to the eyes each other for a moment.

She stood up ashamed, oh god! I'm so sorry, are you ok? She asked me and she extended her hand to help me. I grinned inside, she never could not with my weight, nevertheless I took her little hand and I stood up.

-I'm ok, no problem, was my fault, I were distracted. I smiled to her.

-Are you sure that you are good? Were you hurt? She seemed worried.

-Yes, I'm sure, don't worry. This time she gave me a little grin,

Oh no! She put over her knees to pick up her papers that had been fallen in the floor when we collided.

I helped her to collect her papers and I could not stop to look at her, she was really beautiful. Her skin white, her long black hair, green eyes and ones beautiful red lips.

We stood up, she looked at me, thank you, she told me, oh is late! she passed by my side quickly; I turned to her, what? She leaves? Not even know her name, she turned around to me, forgive me again and she ran out.

Wait, I yelled, but she didn't hear me, just I saw her disappear between the halls. I took my pocket telescopic, when I noted something in the floor, took it in my hand. Was a gold collar with a small pendant in the form of snowflake.

Surely she lost it when we collide. I walked by the halls trying to find her, but, I didn't have luck. I wanted to find her but, scarcely if I had time to go home, dress me and go out to the meeting.

I went down to the parking and got into my car, I drove until my apartment, was very comfortable. I designed it myself perfect to me. I put my floor plans in my personal office. Then of a hot shower, I dressed with a gray suit, white shirt and black shoes. I got out of my apartment. I arrived to the restaurant at seven-thirty p.m. I ordered a cup of wine and I sat to wait Mr. Harrison, I couldn't stop of think about, the beautiful girl of this afternoon, who was she? And, what was she doing there? I would like to see her again. I grinned.

Mr. Harrison and others partners came fifteen minutes later. Then of discuss all the details about the project, we had dinner and a hour later I retired arguing that I had another commitment.

I arrived the bar, I found all sitting in a table, Shane, Noah and others old friends.

-Hey! Look who is here. Noah said.

-I grinned, hi everyone.

-Eric! Don't you go to greet your old friend? Shane told me.

-Of course, is the reason I'm here. Isn't it? I gave him a big hug.

-You haven't changed, how is everything?

-Everything is ok, a lot of work, but what can we do. I teased

We spent a great time together laughing and talking about old times. hours later i arrived home, took a hot shower and I got into my bed, I started read a new book, an hour later I decided sleep and I put the book in the nightstand when I saw the necklace, I had forgot the I had put there. I took it in my hands; I remembered our little meeting and grinned. Maybe I might see her again and return her necklace. I returned the necklace to its place and I fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Unforgettable**

**i glad you like kharen, more for coming...**

* * *

**Snow Pov**

My head was swimming so much thinking. I felt so tired, I had had an agitated week and the end of the week, I passed the last hours in a plane, my body was exhausted, was lying in a soft bed, and I relaxed instantly. I slept some hours to rest, I dreamed with my mother taking my hand and walking through the garden, I felt so happy, then I woke, and everything vanished.

I got out of the bed and took a hot shower. After my shower I felt better and with more energy. I wore with a dark blue dress until the knees, black belt and black shoes of medium-heeled, I picked up my hair in a horsetail, a little of makeup and I left to the room. I come down the stairs admiring the huge old paintings; there were many photographs that hung on the walls. The big windows were of crystals with beautiful decorations. It was an old house but very beautiful and elegant.

"Snow darling, have you slept well? Was everything to your liking?

my aunt Eloise was a older woman , She was my only family by my mother's side, tall and elegant, her brown hair always picked up, she wore a eyeglasses over her brown eyes, the chin always raised and well dressed, she could seem very severe, but really she was gentle, Although she liked it all her own way.

"Everything was ok, thank you.

You're welcome darling; if you need something just tell me. Okay?

I nodded, I really liked be here, I remember had came here many times with my mother when I was a child, I amused a lot running by the halls and playing hide and seek.

I liked go to the kitchen, the service ladies always gave me cookies and cake, I missed this time. My aunt Eloise pulled me out my thoughts.

"And, how is your father? Really I didn't know how answer to that question, despite of speak with him by the phone some times; I couldn't say exactly if he was alright, although his voice sounded fine. "I guess he is fine, I said with a little sadness in my voice.

She looked at me with an expression of sadness in her face. "Haven't you seen your father snow? "I shook my head, no after I moved. after my mother died I was devastated, afterwards my father married again; I was so happy by him, I really wanted he was happy, but his new wife and her family weren't very pleasant people, mainly her and her brother that many times made me felt an intruder in my own house. I was passing little time with my father and I stayed in home with them. I didn't like being around them especially of her brother. Then I decided to go and star again in another place.

My uncle took my hand. "Go see your father darling, it will good for you, and he will feel happy. I know he sometimes is too severe, but he loves you and everything he does is for protect you.

I gave her half smile and nodded, I wanted to see my father, I really wanted but I have many doubts and very afraid to come back. I don't think they wanted I come back.

"Do you like the tea? She asked me with a smile, I grinned. "Yes is delicious.

Fine, "we will take the tea with Mrs. Parker, she will please you, you will see.

While my aunt Eloise went to order that prepare the tea, I decided take a walk by the beautiful garden. It was great, there were flowers by everywhere in many color. it was one of my favorite place in this house, I passed hours here playing with the flowers and the little animals that I used to find, while my mother and my aunt spoke, I smiled myself, when I felt someone behind me. I turned and saw a little child.

He had about five years old, with black hair and mischievous smile. What most caught my attention were his bright blue eyes. It remembered me my encounter yesterday afternoon. I had just come out of deliver some documents, when I had a little accident with a man.

He was beautiful. I never had seen eyes more beautiful, so blue like the sky, mysterious and fascinating like the sea and his smile was truly dazzling. Then of stay stand for a seconds looking him like a silly, I apologize and got out of the building. I didn't want to go, but I was delayed. I had to do many things before take my flight.

I grinned. "Hi, I told him. What's your name? He smiled, "I'm Billy. "I like your name Billy. I stretched my hand. I'm snow. He took my hand smiling.

Do you live here? He asked. "No Billy I live far away of here.

Do you going you stay here? I give him a little grin. "I cant, I will stay some days, and if you want we can be friends. He smirked. "Yes I want, he said. I took him small hand and we got out of the garden my aunt was with Mrs. Parker. They smiled at us.

"I see you met the mischievous Billy my aunt said. "Yes we already are friends and I winked an eye to the child. He smiled. We sat and my aunt introduced me with Mrs. Parker. Time after we started to take the tea in the garden.

They were friendly people. I enjoyed take the tea with them. Billy was in the garden smiling and jumping by everywhere. That made me felt happy. After they left us, my aunt went her studio to make some calls and I went to continue to explorer the house. I didn't remember it was so big and the design was very old. It had many rooms. A big living room and a big dance room, my parents and I used to come to the great parties. I walked by a large hall that had several doors; I entered to a room, it were a library, it had big shelves with many books, I took some books, some were very old.

I got out of the library and entered another room; it seemed save some old paintings and collections pieces. It seemed valuable and I guess it were, because it were well maintained and well ordered. I was fascinated. At get out noted a door at the end of the hall, a half hidden, great of oak, with a tree carved in the door. I approached and tried to open it but was locked. I ran my fingers lightly down the tree carving. I wondered why would be locked? It the only one room closed in the house. I had curiosity to know what had inside.

"Miss. Snow, Mrs. Eloise is waiting for you for the dinner. I turned around. A girl thin with brown hair and big eyes was smiling to me. I didn't have noticed already had darkened.

I nodded. "Thanks you. What's your name? "Isabelle miss. "Well Isabelle only call me snow, Alright? "I don't like much those formalities.

She smiled; fine mis... snow. We Smirked. My aunt waited for me in the table, it was very elegant, with delicious dishes. We dined quietly, the dinner was delicious, and so I ate until I was satisfied. After dinner we sat in the tea room.

"Where you were all afternoon snow? She asked. "I was taking a walk by the house; I had forgotten how big it was. She gave me a grin. "Yes, you loved hide away in everywhere.

"Yes, I remember. "Did you find something interesting? "Yes, I liked the library. I like reading.

"Your mother was the same. "She loved read. Always she was reading you books of fairytales. Don't you remember?

I nodded. Yes, I liked so much.

Minutes later Isabelle entered with the tea. She left in the table and then she left. I served it. I wanted ask her about the closed room, but I thought it wasn't a good idea. After took the tea, I went to my room. I took my phone and marked the jade number.

"Snow, how everything is going? are you having fun?

"Yes, I'm fine, everything is beautiful here. ... "What about you? "Is everything okay?

"Yes, we are fine, we are in party now. "The guys send you greetings.

"I also I send greetings, enjoy yourselves. "Ok bye. My friends were so important to me. Although I knew I could count with them and they were always with me, sometimes I felt alone. I hang up the phone and took my portfolio. I studied the design graphic career. I love it, but I loved draw too, it was my passion. I had a little study in my apartment. I loved to paint. My father and aunt said it was a lost time, but I didn't care. I decided to follow my dreams, when I was drawing I felt myself, happy. . I started to chart lines in the sheet.

I painted the framework of a face, my hands working skillfully. I paused at moment and took some photography that I had brought with me. I noted one in particular where I was with my friends. I dressed a night dress and wore my favorite necklace. I always carried it with me. I felt so sad to having lost it, it was a gift from my mother.

After take a shower, I went to the soft bed leaning my head over the pillow; I was thinking in my family and I felt I deep sadness. All the night I felt restless, I gave turns in the bed without can sleep, I thought in my father. "Why he was way with me? Maybe he loved more his new family. He behaved so distant with me, he wasn't so. I missed him; I missed my mother. "Why all had to happen that way? Silent tears down by my cheeks. I closed my eyes and I was falling asleep slowly.

I was running, my feet hurt, I didn't know where I was going everything was dark, suddenly I feel fall off a cliff when a hand sustains me. "I have you. "I will not let you fall. "I promise you. His voice was reassuring and gave me security, but I couldn't see his face. I woke with a jolt.

I think that I slept more than usual, because I wake up for a sound in the door, someone was knocking on the door, I stand up and I put my nightgown, I opened the door.

"Sorry to wake you snow, but, you aunt is waiting for you in the dining room for breakfast.

"Thanks Isabelle. "I will go in a minutes. She nodded and left. I closed the door and I took a shower, wore blue jeans, black blouse with a small neckline and black boots, my hair down and a simple necklace. I lowered and we ate serenely. I could stop think in my dream. "What it meant? And who was he? "Why I couldn't see his face?

"Snow, I had prepared a little meeting this night for introduce you some friends, I want you look beautiful. My aunt pulled me out my thoughts.

I nodded. Actually I didn't like those party, but I didn't want be impolite. I passed all the day with my aunt, buying some things to the party. We ate in a beautiful restaurant, after we finish doing shopping, we return to the house, the employees were decorating the dance room happily, there were many flowers and the windows had beautiful curtains that combined with whole the place.

I tried to help in all I could, although everyone told me it wasn't necessary, but I liked help. Two hours later I went to my room for prepare me to the party. I wore a dress dark pink with glitter at the neckline and a beautiful embroidery in the left side, high heel shoes, long earrings, my hair pulled and a little makeup. When I lowered there were many guests, I tried to not to draw much the attention, but my aunt took care that it wasn't the case. She presented to me many people, old people and young people, I could see to the lord's parker and Billy who came to greet me.

"Snow, he is Harry. "He wants to meet you. My aunt was with a young tall. He had brown hair and light eyes. He took my hand and kissed. "It's a pleasure meeting you Miss. snow. I wanted to laugh; really everyone had to be so formal. You are more beautiful that I had heard.

"Thanks you. "Henry is one of the better young in our community; my aunt said. I think you'll both get along very well. I just smiled. My aunt Eloise left us; we started to talk. I had a nice moment, dancing and speaking with Harry, he seemed a good person. He really was a pleasant person.

The people were enjoying the party, all passed a nice moment, enjoying the night. When the party finished and we say goodbye everyone, I came back to my room tired after so dance and I welcomed to the bed. This time I had a quiet sleep.

At the next day I took my usual breakfast with my aunt, enjoying the delicious breakfast that Isabelle and the cook prepared for us, fruits, sausage, eggs, bread, milk, juice. Bit of everything.

"What do you think about Harry darling? I looked at her with curiosity, she looked at me smirking. I gave her a half smirk. "He is friendly. I like him.

"And handsome sweetie, don't you think? I knew by the way she came with this, to be honest I didn't have the intention of start a relationship with no one, not right now. I had too many things in my head.

"Yes, I guess he is. You should know him better. "You both would be a great couple.

I looked her, a couple? I shook my head; "I'm not interested, thanks.

"Someday you'll have marry and is better you do with a guy of good family like Harry.

Marry? I hadn't thought marry with no one, no yet. She was going continue speaking when I stopped her; I was starting to get angry. I didn't like that tell me what to do. "I appreciate your concern but, I will not marry yet and when that happen I will be the only one to choose the man to marry. "If you'll excuse me, I need take fresh air. I stood up and went to the garden. The last thing I needed was this. I knew she worried about me, but I will not accept anyone to decide for me.

My days passed regularly, in the mornings took the breakfast with my aunt, we spoke about my mother, my aunt didn't again stressed with Harry, but I knew she wouldn't give up. Always she had a chance; she mentioned Harry and his family. I spent much time in the kitchen with Isabelle and the cook Mrs. Margaret. She told us history that had happened before we were born, some very hard of believe, but amused. . I asked they about the closed door, but they said it was a common room or they avoided the theme. There was something strange with that room. We ate at the same hour every day and in the afternoon the tea, Harry often visited us. He and my aunt carried me to know some places of the city. I passed a good time. He was a sympathetic guy; I thought Henry might be a great friend.

Mrs. Parker and his son Billy also visited us for take the tea, Billy always remembered me the beautiful man of blue eyes. Some afternoons I sat in the garden with my new paint, the face was taking form. The week passed very fast and I was ready to come back home.


End file.
